Capital G
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: What would have happened if Blaine wasn't Kurt's type?


_A random idea: what if Kurt and Blaine hadn't gotten together because Blaine was **too** effeminate for Kurt's taste? This is a brief glimpse into what might've happened._

* * *

Kurt licked his lips and sighed. "Rachel, really, you're getting too excited about this." He admonished; hell, he wasn't even great friends with the girl but now that he'd mentioned 'A Possible Prospect in This Godforsaken Small-minded Town' Miss Rachel Berry hadn't let him alone. "I.. I don't think it'll go anywhere."

Rachel scoffed. "Why not!" A dreamy look crossed her eyes and she clasped her hands and smiled. "He's so cute!" She was simply going off the photo Kurt had dredged from the depths of Westerville's newspaper, highlighting the Warblers. "He sings and he's gay, he loves Katy Perry and, just, _Kurt_, he's perfect for you."

Kurt bit the inside of his lip.. how to say this without... Without offending her? Offending wasn't the right word. Confusing her? "Rachel, it's just..." Kurt sighed again and let his cherry red face drop into the palms of his hands. "Rachel,

"He's _too_ gay."

She paused in her fawning to stare curiously at Kurt. "What?"

"Too. Gay."

A laugh bubbled up and out of her, but it died out fast at Kurt's solemn expression. "Too gay?"

"He's.. He's really nice, don't get me wrong. And his taste in men and music is really great. But..." Kurt sipped at his lukewarm coffee as a distraction. "He's all rainbows and unicorns, there's no.. average ground. It's all or nothing with the flamboyancy. Which, sometimes is fine. But seriously: all or nothing."

Rachel pursed her lips. "I think you're being a little harsh, Kurt. Especially for someone who's been bullied a large part of their life."

Kurt rolled his eyes and made to stand. "You don't get it. But if you spent even an hour in his presence, you'd understand."

"I'd be happy to. Perhaps you and him, and Finn and I can do a double date." Rachel didn't stand.

Kurt stared back at her, mildly baffled by her apparent lack of a grasp on reality. "Double dates work better when any of the mention people are actually dating each other." And maybe Kurt should have felt a little bad at her affronted look, maybe his words were a little too harsh. But one more minute of her nagging about Blaine Anderson and Kurt was going to snap.

He nodded a little rudely and hurried away from the table, tossing his nearly empty cup in the trash as he took a sharp turn for the door. He nearly slammed into the body coming in, though, and let out a yelp.

A familiar voice sent an unwelcome shiver down his spine. "Oh, shit, sorry." Kurt cracked open one eye and nearly flinched when Karofsky shifted from foot to foot. "I.. I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry."

"Right." Kurt's voice was thick and he wanted nothing more than to run. He looked back briefly, sad to see that Rachel must've gone to the bathroom. He looked back to Karofsky and past him. "Uh, may I?" He motioned slowly and quietly to the door.

Karofsky seemed to snap out of a trance and nodded, equally jerkily like the way Kurt had bid Rachel good bye. He took a few steps back and held the door for Kurt—a surprising gesture.

Just before Kurt was onto the side walk, Karofsky cleared his throat. "Uh, Ku—Hummel?"

"What?" Kurt froze and didn't turn, begging a God he didn't believe in for someone to snidely ask to bustle into the Lima Bean. Anything to get away.

However, he couldn't deny the slight curiosity, even if it was laced with an unhealthy amount of fear.

"I know I'm a dick. Like, a serous dick. And you probably will only ever think I'm a fuckin' douche." Kurt heard Karofsky sigh. "But... you know why I did that, those things. It doesn't make it right, nothin' will," Karofsky was quick to add. "But, you gotta know that. You know why, and.. God I'm so fucking stupid. Just. I would never have hurt you. It was a really fucking stupid thing to say."

Kurt caught Karofsky in the reflection, watching as the bulkier boy, wearing the saddest expression Kurt had ever seen, rubbed a tired hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I know it's not enough, but.. it's true." Karofsky looked inside the coffee shop. "I should let you go."

"Right." Kurt nodded, feeling choked up with something a world away from fear. "Erm, Karofsky?"

"Yeah?" He hadn't moved, and neither had Kurt.

"I don't forgive you. And I can't say if I ever will, but.. Thank you."

"Course."

"See you around, Karofsky."

"You too, Hummel." Karofsky shot him the briefest of smiles that Kurt couldn't quite bring himself to return, but Karofsky seemed to understand. He let Kurt leave, still holding the door for him and letting all the chilly air in. Then, he ducked inside and hurried to the counter, feeling a little lighter on his toes.

Kurt walked to his Navigator and clambered inside, shaken but.. but not afraid. Not anymore.

)


End file.
